Kiss The Girl
by HawkDancer
Summary: [Songfic: Kiss the Girl, Miracle, and Baby Come Back] Cloudtail and Daisy have been friends from the moment she stepped onto ThunderClan territory. But will that friendship develop into something more? And what about Brightheart?
1. There, You See Her

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to claim it for my own, I do not own any of Erin Hunter's works or characters. –tear, tear- Or Ashley Tisdale's "Kiss the Girl". Or the lyrics to it. Or the original song. –more tears.-

**A/N: **This is for you, Gabby! (You may know her as the famous Kewix of Warriors fanfiction.)

* * *

**Chapter 1-**  
**There, You See Her…**

**_There, you see her…_**

Cloudtail looked up. He had been lying in the warriors' den, but now felt like stretching. Opening his jaws to a yawn, he padded off the nursery to find his close friend- Daisy.

**_Sitting there across the way…_**

He saw her sitting right outside the nursery, and none of her kits were in sight. Good. He wanted a moment alone with her.

"Daisy!" Cloudtail called. Daisy's head jerked up, as if she'd been startled out of a reverie.

**_She don't got a lot to say…_**

"Yes?" she answered. Cloudtail found himself momentarily lost in the twin pools of blue. He shook his head to clear himself of it. Daisy was just a friend, nothing more. All he wanted to do today was to check on her and her kits. Just to make sure they were getting along fine. That was it. They were simply friends. His mate was Brightheart, and it always will be.

_But was Daisy really_ just_ a friend? Or was she more? Much more?_

The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Looking upon the brown she-cat now, it was easily to imagine this to be true. But he had dedicated his life to Brightheart already. And their kit, Whitepaw. They were everything to him.

If a cat asked him a few moons ago who mattered more, Daisy or Brightheart, Cloudtail would answer "Brightheart" without hesitation. But now, he was not so sure.

_**But there's something about her…**_

And yet, how could he not be sure? After rescuing Brightheart from the dogs, in addition to growing up with her… How could he just throw it all away?

**_And you don't know why…_**

But Daisy… she had a special quality to her. It was the same thing that made Cloudtail fall in love with Brightheart once. A loving kindness… A gentle subtlety that would be hard to be noticed, yet wound with their beings so that without it, Daisy and Brightheart would both be different, not themselves.

_**But you're dying to try…**_

"Cloudtail?" Now it was Cloudtail's turn to snap back to reality. "What did you want to tell me?"

"How… How are the kits?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

Daisy let out a tremendous purr. "They're little darlings, though they're sometimes mischievous. They'll grow up to be fine young cats."

"I'm sure they will," Cloudtail answered, pressing closer to Daisy. She purred louder.

**_You wanna kiss girl…_**

He couldn't help it. Just as he was about to lower his muzzle on to her head a voice called.

"Cloudtail!"

_Brightheart!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ooh, cliffie! Yeah, I agree. Not too great at it, huh? Most of my stories/chappies are short, so I wouldn't expect a long five-page chapter if I were you. However, usually, once I put up a chapter, I try to put up another as fast as I can. So, **R&R,** everyone, even if it's flames!


	2. Hurt Me

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, same-old, same-old. Nothing belongs to me, including but not limited to: Characters, song lyrics, and settings. The end.

**A/N:** Ah, sorry everyone! I got a little lazy, and slacked off a bit. Sorry again!

Okies, um, I think Chap. 3 will be from Brightheart's POV. However, seeing that this is a songfic, I need a song for her. If you can, please suggest one you think is appropriate, and that would be **GREATLY** appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**He Hurt Me**

_Boy… Meets girl…_

Daisy could almost see him. His ash-gray fur with snow-white splotches… His strong but lithe body… His loving nature towards her… And his brilliant blue eyes. The eyes that could look deep into her soul and unlock any secrets she tried to hide from him.

_You were my dream, my world…_

She had grown up with him. At first they were just friends, but as close as kin. But time passed. They both grew older—she into a beautiful beige wonder, and he into a handsome silver tom. He was the only one who understood her. She was the only one he could count on, for the world had turned its back on him. And they fell in love.

_But I was blind…_

But just as easily as they fell in love, Smoky fell out of it. Daisy remained loyal. She waited for him patiently. And then she found out about the kits. His kits…_ Their_ kits. And Daisy had even more reason to stay with Smoky. She told Smoky that day. "That's great," he'd said, and murmured a hollow-sounding "I love you." Daisy thought nothing of it. _He'd said it, didn't he? _she'd thought. _He loves me. That's all that matters._ But love blinds you to the truth.

_You cheated on me from behind…_

She'd been nearly as close to Floss as she had been with Smoky. Daisy told her everything. "Smoky… we've been drifting apart lately, Floss," Daisy remembered telling her. "And I don't know what to do. But when these kits come, Floss, we'll be as close as before. A father always loves his kits, right?" Floss had nodded, her eyes shining with pride, sympathy, affection, and a tinge of… guilt. The guilt passed as quickly as it had come, and Daisy wasn't sure whether it was there to begin with. She'd thought nothing of it.

But then the horrible news came. She woke up one night to make dirt, and she heard whispered voices coming from a dark corner of the barn. Her head still drowsy with sleep, she crept silently forward to investigate it. She was close enough to make out Floss and Smoky's voices.

"Smoky! Daisy will be hurt—she already is, from your neglecting of her. We can't go on with this!" That was unmistakably Floss.

"Yes we can! Floss, don't you see? I love _you_,not Daisy. That was in the past. We'll be together, Floss, and no one will change that. Not even Daisy."

"But the kits, Smoky! The _kits_! They did nothing! They will suffer for something they never did—they will have no father!"

"Yes, they will! I'll always be here, won't I?"

"Not in the true sense of the word, they won't. They won't have the love they should receive, or see their mother and father together. How will you bear it? How will I bear it? To know that my best friend's kits have no true father because _I_ stole him away? How?"

"Oh, Floss…"

"And what about Daisy? She's my friend! How could I do this to her? Fall in love with the cat that should rightfully be her mate?"

"Shh! You'll wake Daisy. Floss, I love you. Do you love me?"

"Oh, help me, I do, I do. I shouldn't, but I do. I love you Smoky, but Daisy…"

"Shh," Smoky said again, gentler this time. "That's all that matters, Floss. The kits will come, but we'll find out what to do then. Until that time, though—"

"_How could you do this to me?!_" Smoky was broken off by Daisy revealing herself from the shadows. "Tell me! How could you? You were my mate, Smoky, and _Floss_—" she snarled her name"—you were my friend! How could you do this? All those words of care… _Lies_! All of them! Smoky! You said you loved me. You were glad for those kits! But all you care about is _her_! The kits mean nothing… _I_ mean nothing… _Both of you were supposed to be my family!!_"

And with that, she turned from the two cats she'd known and trusted her entire life, and bounded away toward the darkness beyond the barn's open doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… now that I've finished it, do you think I should do the next chapter from Daisy's POV again? This doesn't seem too _complete_ for Daisy and a start for Brightheart, but then again…

I also might be changing the title. It seems too plain, and doesn't fit very well. Any suggestions?

Once again, a song for Brightheart would be appreciated. Make sure to review! .

Special thanks to: **Silversong's Loyalty**, **Kewix**, **Saf Dawnheart**, **Leafpool's Loyalty**, **Raincloud's Legacy**, **Maplepaw**, **Swimstar**, **Spottedstar**, **Snowfirexoxo**, **kath**, **I like my plushies**, **Lesbian-Lover**, and **Sword of the Twilli**. Thanks a bagillion times for reviewing!


End file.
